Angel of Water
by Raimon
Summary: You heard alot about the Whitebeard pirates their commanders. Like Fire fist Ace, or their Captain Edward Newgate. Also known as Whitebeard. Well welcome this new addidtion to the Whitebeard Pirates. Whitebeards true own born daughter Naruko Newgate/Uzumaki. Also known as the Angel of Water, yet let her enemies know that even angels can be a demon when angerd. Rated M for savety.
1. The beginning

**Hello there Fan fiction lovers. **

**I shall not keep you all waiting. This is first a test, so in the end it's up to the people who read this small preview if I should continue it or not. Also for my other story. No worries I have a slight writers block but I will not let it vanish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ass!**

**Well here is the preview, also below It is a bit more explained after the preview. Did this bum someone out, then you have my apologies.**

Bolting up from the bed that he had occupied, he looked around for a moment. Yet not even a few seconds had to pass for him to just sit still and look in front of him like he died.

The reason why the new 'Super Rookie' Fire Fist Ace, was looking so defeated was because he just realized that he lost to Whitebeard. In his foolish mind he decided to challenge him and take his head. To show that he was strong enough to become the new Pirate king. Yet, it turned out that compare to the legendary Whitebeard he was just a small ship.

The true dread he felt at the moment was because he thought that his entire crew was slaughtered by the Whitebeard pirates, and he wasn't even there to save them… Well maybe in body but not in mind as the large man had knocked him out.

Moving his head slowly towards his exposed arms he notices the fresh white bandages. Moving his sheets off his body he notices that he was only in his underwear but was wearing a lot more bandages. All thanks to his fight with the 'Knight of the Sea' and the beating of Whitebeard.

"Where the hell are my cloths!" He even noticed that the underwear were not even his. That meant that someone has undone his undies! "Damn who ever this pervert it, I will kill him!"

As was planning to rant a bit more he looked to his left noticing his hat… With his clothing underneath it all washed and folded up. Sighing slightly he stood up and started to chance. The one that took off his clothing might have been a pervert but at least he cleaned his clothing…

While he took a hold of his lemon coloured shirt he notices that there were some stiches to it. It seems that his clothing got damaged good. Well maybe he should thank the person that took care of his clothing then… Maybe.

**Outside**

Stepping out of the small room through the door he looked around noticing that this ship was truly the Moby Dick around him all the whitebeard pirates were working their asses off.

Walking towards the railing his looks at a pair of seagulls flying around before turning around and falling on his ass while hanging his head between his knees. 'Great… so what now?' His thought's ran like this in his mind for a few more seconds before he heard a pair of steps coming towards him and looked at a man wearing white clothing with a yellow sash around his neck. His hair was in a big comb upwards.

"Hey there, you are that new guy right?" When he only received a glaring stare of Ace he continued on. Ï am the commander of the Fourth Division… Thatch." Walking beside him towards the railing he kept up his small speech. "Since you will join our crew, I think we should be friends." As he finished he sat on the railing while looking at him with an inviting smile of friendship.

"Shut the hell up!" Ace yelled at him with a fierce glare directed at him, before placing each of his elbow on his one knee before placing his head in his hands.

Before Thatch could give him a reply a new pair of steps joined them and Ace heard a feminine voice talking with some mirth in it. "Well you sure do get worked up." Thatch replied back at the voice, "Well I bet he woke up in a bad mood, First mate."

Ace slowly lifted up his head as he looked at the second person. And in deed it was a woman, she had long white hair yet with a red streak at the front of her left. On each of her cheeks were three whisker marks. For a moment he thought that it were tattoo's but it looked more like actually scars. Still the marks did not remove the soft expression on the girls face. If Ace had to guess he would say she would be around… his age, or at least one year younger then him.

He noticed that he kept starting at him so he slowly moved his eyes down ward only to notice her attire. She was wearing a pure black swash buckler shirt. Yet it was opened up showing that she was wearing a orange coloured bikini under it. He would be a liar if he said that it was not an impressive sight. If he had to he would guess that she had a C size… 'Damn! I am no pervert!'

The girl looked down at the 'Super Rookie' while giving him a slight smile, when she noticed that he was actually looking for a while below her eyes and at her bosom, before he gained the slightest red tint on his cheek bones. "You know it's rather rude to stare at people without even giving your name…" 'And at other moment's it's not?!' Thatch thought, while Ace stood up and glared at the woman now getting her whole attire in view. She was wearing a skirt reaching just above her knees in the colour blue. While on each feet there was a Black Sandal. On her shoulders appeared to be what looked like a cloak of an Admiral or that sort of rank of the Marines but it the cloak was orange in colour with the usual golden emblems in Pure black. If he looked good he could even see that the cloak must have belonged to someone of the marines because there was a while part cut out where usually you would find then name of the person you were addressing. Yet this one held a chibi Fox with giving a Tump up. If he were to look at the back of her cloak there were black letters spelled, 'Angel of Water'.

Stepping closer to the man that was slightly older then her, the girl slowly crouched down before giving him a cheery smile. "What is your name?"

Ace looked at her for a moment before speaking up. "My crew where a-."

Yet he got cut off by her as she spoke up. "We had to beat them up and also place them on the ship. They are adapting really well."

At that he looked up and looked around that indeed some of the people working around the ship where his former crew members. "So do you think it's save to keep me here without any shackles or restraints?"

Thatch took this moment to speak up. "What? We do not need those!" At that Ace gave him a angered glare thinking they are mocking his strength. Yeo before he could scream back he got poked on his fore head.

"Ara ara, you really are rude aren't you? I asked for your name, while answering your questions." At that he looked back at the woman that was still in front of him while giving him a more… 'Friendly' smile while behind her shoulder Ace could swear he saw the mask of the Shinigami glare at him.

"R…Right… I am Portgas D. Ace." At that her all too friendly aura vanished and gained a more brighter smile from her. "Oh really? Well a pleasure to meet you, I am the First mate of the Whitebeard Pirates, some people call me the Angel of Water but you can call me Newgate Naruko. Proud daughter of Edward Newgate, Whitebeard."

Ace looked at her for a moment before he creamed out loud. "What the hell?!"

**This is it people.**

**Basically Naruko is the daughter of Whitebeard. Her background will come another time if you all will like this story enough. If I only get hate for this I will just remove it.**

**Questions are more than welcomed to be answer but here are a few things I will answer ahead of time. **

**No I do not watch one Piece sorry. I watch scenes and read fan fiction but nothing more. This means I might get ages and scenarios wrong.**

**Her power will be made up devil fruit which is to control water. What holds this as an advantage above other devil fruits? It means that water only makes her stronger instead of weakening her.**

**For now I am not planning to place any other Naruto chars in the Fan fiction.**

**Last question answered ahead of time. **

**Pairing. At the moment I am still thinking but I might have hinted at some one of the suggestions… Which isn't that hard…**

**Well that was it for now…**

**Chiao for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And hello there everyone. I am proud and happy to say that this preview of the story was accepted so well. **

**So with that I want to make this an official story. **

**Now first off I wanna apologies for not even looking at this story for one and halve a year. For that I can only say that I am sorry.**

**Other things regarding Naruko and her power. I have decided that her weapon that is no fruit power or haki is a Katana. So no large Naginata or anything like that. Her Haki for now is still under consideration but suggestions are welcome. **

**And of course the fruit power. I have decided to make two made up as far as I know devil fruits one is the Water no water fruit. Ye sorry bout those names... And then the second fruit yes she has actually two fruits. Is the Weather no weather fruit. **

**So that means basically her water no water fruit holds the power to control sea water but she can not turn into water. Make a Tidal wave? Sure. Get punched in the nose and turn into water? Nope. And the Weather no weather fruit? Well that is more to control the weather yet it is a hard fruit to control as it is reigned by her emotions. Would she be enraged or just too distracted her emotions could make it rain or even storm. Her combat ability? Well just think of some things with the weather. So like rain to add water would she ever be in a desert. Or some lighting to strike down. A hurricane could work as well. :)**

**Enough of that. Time to get this show on the road!**

**Ofc Disclaimer... Yea this is the annoying part to always place that disclaimer there... I do not own one piece or Naruto.**

Wamp!

That was the last thing Ace heard before he once again shot up from the same bed he woke yo earlier today. This time he had another warp of bandage on him, yet this time it was around his nose. Groaning out loudly due the pain in his nose he would lay back down only to shout out in pain again. As the suddenly slam of his head on the soft pillow caused as small shock in his head to send the pain back into his nose.

Looking up at the ceiling he was wondering what the fuck happened. First he woke up and spoke with this Thatch, before a white haired girl greeted him.

'Hmm what happened after that?' All he could remember was her telling him, her name... her name... 'Naruko Newgate.' Sudden realization shot in his mind.

After she said that he had shouted out loudly and then... nothing... a huge pain on his nose while his mind just went blank.

Closing his eyes Ace sighed. "Damn... what now?" Clearly he could not stay here... his crew... where here. Against there will right? Yes they had to be after all why would they willingly help out their captors.

His eyes would drift to the small window in his room. It was night this was a great time to find a way escape with his crew. While everyone else slept.

Yes, he could escape and save his crew.

Yet before his great plan could get into any progress his stomach would suddenly roar our loudly clearly unsatisfied with Ace on the lack of food.

Ace could only give a annoyed tone at the organ that was the most hardest to please of his body.

Yet all the roaring of the stomach and the groaning of Ace stopped once he suddenly heard the door open.

Stepping into the room was the same girl of before... the daughter of White beard.

At the moment she was not wearing the past clothing as before. This time she wore a simple service girl outfit with her hair lose behind her back. And strangely enough a bow tie in her white hair. Yet the single red lock was still hanging at the right side of her face always showing the two colors of her hair.

"Ara ara, it seems you are awake... You know everyone could hear that roar of your stomach on the ship... Really it is so late at night shame on you for not being considerate at this time of the night." Spoke the cheery girl yet her words did not matter to Ace as his attention was at the moment focused on the large plat on her right arm holding a slab of sea monster meat while in her other hand there was a tankard with ale inside of it.

As his eyes landed on the food the roar once again made itself known while he himself was only in an daze as he could only focus on the aroma of the food that invades his 'broken' nose.

While he was focusing on the food Naruko giggled a bit at the clear owner of the body 'the stomach' she spoke out. "Alright alright, you will get your food. Just do not try to roar out that much." As she said that she walked to a table that was located in the room and placed the food on it before moving to him.

"Do you think you can move?" Asked the girl while smiling. Yet even as she waited a while minute for a response of the dazed guy she did not get it. As his mind could only register one thing the steaming food on the table. A small drool drip would form on his lips as he looks at the glorious food.

As she had waited one minute her smile remained yet her right hand would suddenly turn in a fist and bury itself into the stomach of Ace. This earned a pained groan from Ace. Sadly for the 'super rookie'. It did not end there as her arm would suddenly apply pressure and move the hand that was still buried in his stomach towards the end up the bed where the pillow and his head was located.

Yet while her fist was still in his stomach she forced his body to move with the fist and so. With enough pressure and 'kindness' Naruko managed to get Ace sitting on the bed with the pillow at his lower back.

"Ah! Amazing you are straight up. Now you are save to eat. Hmh!" As she said that she continued as if she did not nearly rip out his stomach and turned to the table to get his food.

Yet poor ace was on the bed with only white in his eyes, his head hanging to the side while his jaw was slightly open. Forcing out a white ghost that strangely enough resembled Ace yet with the face of pure agony out of his mouth.

Yet the look of... something that should be pain would disappear as the large plate would be dropped on his crotch which forced Ace to act like... Ace again. Strangely enough he did not give a pained reaction of a large plate falling on his crotch. Instead he eyes the food and starts to devour it.

While he was eating the food Naruko brought him. She herself could only smile at the strange guy. One moment he would be angry, the other moment he could only think of food. "Ma ma, if you are not careful you might get some food down the wrong side of your throat."

And true to her words after he had shoved the large slab of meat down his throat he was starting to suffocate yet. Due the timely arrival of the tankard at his face he pushed it all down with the brew.

While he was now breathing a bit attempting to regain the breath lost in his consumption of the food Naruko decided to speak up again. "My my, you are not a bright one are you? I tell you to eat slower and now you started to suffocate... M-." Yet her sentence was interrupted once she opened her eyes only to find Ace sleeping.

Once that all too friendly smile would appear on her face as she looked at Ace. This smile gave of course the same dark aura causing Ace to wake up and look around confused before his gaze fell on the white haired woman that had a dark purple aura behind her with the glaring face of the Shinigami behind her.

"What the F-."

**Just outside of the cabin where Ace was sleeping.**

Two men were drinking their ale while joking about before suddenly a large explosion at the wall would ac-cured

When the dust would settle they would find the Super Rookie passed out with a bleeding nose, lying down on the deck.

Turning their eyes to who would just step out the room they found a all too bright Naruko walking while looking at Ace. "Hey, Naruko. It is pretty late you should be more considerate at this time of the night."

As that was said she would look at the two men and spoke out. "Ara ara, I am sorry..."

With that she would grab the passed out Ace by his left foot and drags him back into the cabin.

"Tsk... They should at least keep it a bit down if they decide to play around a bit." Spoke out the man with a slight blush on his cheeks due the alcohol he had been drinking with his friend. Not even thinking of the possibility that Naruko using Ace at the moment to clean the deck.

**The next day around midday.**

The next day the crew would all just stand around doing either their duties or just goofing off. At the moment Whitebeard would sit in his huge chair that was big enough for him to sit on while on top of his left shoulder sat the White haired girl with the single red streak at the right side of her face.

At the moment she was back in her old attire. Wearing the orange marine vest/cloak. With the Chibi marking of a fox on it. While she had different footwear this time. Instead of the sandals she went for some High heeled black boots that reached up to just below her knees. While she wore the same skirt. Along with the open swashbuckler vest and the same orange bra. Showing little decency around the place.

"Neh, old man why did you keep Ace-kun around? You could just have sent him off." Asked the white haired girl to the large man.

The man himself did not really reply as was drinking from a large bottle of beer. On which he apparently took a long time from drinking. This earned a "Tsk" From the girl as she crossed her arms beneath her bosom while speaking out. "Fine... don't tell me." She said before suddenly the wind at her left would smell like fire and all she saw was Ace with a large ax going for her fathers... or her head.

The thought through Ace his mind would scream that he finally had him. He could finally avenge his shame to losing to this guy and take him out. No matter if the woman was in the way.

Yet the next thing he knew was that he was smashed through the railing and thrown overboard into the sea water.

"Oh, he fell overboard..." Spoke out one pirate not in the least sounding worried. "He can't swim, right?"

"Oh someone should get him out a there." Yet while they said that they did not really sound concerned or even productive.

Naruko herself tough jumped off the shoulder of her Father and walked to the deck of the ship, before moving her hand upwards in the air forcing a large torrent of water to spit ace out into the open air before landing on the deck of the ship. "Ara ara... He really is determent isn't he?"

And so the next week was spent. With Ace being sent flying off the ship or into a wall. After a whole week of this happening, Ace seemed to have finally given up and sits by his own at the railing of the Mobydick.

A soft pair of steps heard on the deck heading towards Ace before an bowl of soup was placed at his side. The one placing the bowl did not say a word before moving on but stopped when Ace spoke out. "Why do they all call him 'father'?" Asked Ace he would look up into Naruko's direction.

In return Naruko smiled as this was actually the first time he did not try to either kill her father or shout at her. So with an cheery voice and a soft smile she spoke up. "Because he calls them his sons." She said smiling at him while Ace moved his arms a bit not sure how to react so she continued. "To the rest of the world... most of them are just outcasts. But he calls them his sons."

Ace looked at her but spoke out once again. "But why?"

This time someone else spoke up this was Marco, a guy with dark blond hair a purple open vest with the tattoo of the white beard pirates only simplified. Marco was the 1st division commander of the white beard pirates. "Because it makes us happy. It's just a word, but it makes us happy." He spoke out with an happy voice before moving on.

Yet Ace has his own battle in his mind right now. He felt confused all his live he saw something as a father as a asshole. His father was never there for him and cursed him to be hunted down. Yet these people were happy to have someone to call a Father.

Maybe... he could also have a fath-... Yet his mind stopped that thought as he did not want to hear it yet he was brought out of her mental debate with himself at the voice of Naruko speaking up again.

This time she was sitting in front of him, yet the usual smile was gone and she had a more serious expression on her face as she spoke up. "How long are you planning on risking your life like this? The only reason why I do not kill you every time you attack my dad. Is because he has faith in you that you could be a son... and he loves everyone that could be one of his children."

"H... How is it easy for you to say? I mean he is your father... A-." Yet before he could continue he was stopped by Naruko as she bonked him top of the head softly while speaking out.

"If you are asking if I become jealous that he gives as much attention to his sons as he gives to me, then I have to stop you right there as they are not the only ones getting something.:" As she said that she would smile at him as he looks at her confused. "They get a father, He gets his sons. And I get brothers." As she said that she was smiling brightly at him.

Ace was confused by this girl... she kicked his ass multiple times and never killed him because her father saw him as a possible son. "Hey, you really should make a choice. Are you going to get off this ship and start over... or do you want to be one of my brothers? And accept the mark of Whitebeard." As she said that she smiles brightly at him while extending her hand.

Ace looked at the extended hand for a moment with wide eyes. Even after all the times he tried to kill her dad she still wanted to offer him a place amongst them... For some reason he could not stop his own arm from moving and took her hand.

The connection earned a smile of the girl, while Ace himself looked confused at the connection before he gained a small smile of his own.

And thus was the day that Portgas Ace became a Son of Whitebeard, and a brother to the crew.

**And that is that. Hope you all liked it a bit. And I am sorry for not doing... stuff I will try and upload more of this story in the future for now... go and do what ever ya like. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of the Angel of water.**

After Naruko and Ace had spoken, Ace was not too long after introduced as a nakama of the White beard pirates.

Not long after his introduction Ace did announce that he wanted to become stronger. Strong enough to beat anyone. So he went to Edward Newgate ask if he could train him. Yet the old Captain merely smiled and laughed, telling him that he was too old to train any wet behind the ear brat.

This of course gained an angry reaction of Ace yet Naruko almost always present near her father spoke up telling him that she would take him under her wing.

Yet being too prideful and the Ace he is he declared he did not need to be taught by a girl. Not short after Naruko had beaten him to the floor of the deck and proclaimed that Ace was now her student. Not leaving a discussion for anyone to object.

In that time they did do many things. They went on small errand and it also caused Ace to learn a lot more about the girl. For one, he already knew she was the first mate yet she also turned out to almost always cook the dinners on the main ship of the White beard pirates.

He found out what kind of Devil fruit she had and was surprised to find out that she was a bearer of two devil fruits. The aqua aqua fruit, and the Weather weather fruit.

While he did had have a feeling what the aqua aqua fruit was supposed to do, he was confused about the second one. Yet when he asked her what it did she only said that he would find out if they are ever in a fight against a strong opponent.

One month later Naruko was given the task of having an pirate captain known as Doma to join the White beard pirates. Yet the man himself was prideful and would not just submit to another persons rule.

So with Ace as her student she took him with her. And instead of only get going in they both went. Naruko had both of them underneath the water in a bubble of water that had a large batch of air inside it giving them both air and also makes sure he would not temporary lose his ability to use his Devil fruit powers. Once they saw the ship above them she brought them both to the surface and shot them both in the air.

Landing on top of the deck Ace had his fire already blazing while smile on his face, he spoke out. "You are Doma right?" The man himself simply readied his two swords and crossed them in front of him challenging him for a battle. Naruko herself jumped back letting Ace handle this battle and smiled as the battle was over withing five minutes. The ship was barely damaged while the crew were on the ground with small burn marks but nothing major to remain with them the rest of their life.

The Captain was in front of him on one knee and breathed deeply as he knew he stood no match to Ace at the moment and definitely knew that if the first mate of the white beard pirates was to jump in he was doomed. "W... What do you want?" He spoke out while breathing heavily as the battle did tire him out a lot.

Ace simply remained silent as Naruko walked from behind him and smiled as she crouched down to the eye level of Doma and spoke out. "My White beard wants you and your crew to be one of his sons." She said while a bright smile on her face.

Doma listen to her offer, or maybe demand and thought for a moment before a small smile crept on his cheeks until it was turned into full blown laughter.

In return Naruko only smiled at him.

**Three days later at the deck of the Moby dick.**

"Wow! They did it again." Spoke out one of the crew members as he heard the report of Ace and Naruko. "Ace made Douma's crew surrender, and all on his own!" He spoke out in glee.

Some looked stunned while others gained a happy smile at the accomplishments of their now super rookie. Whitebeard himself had a proud smile on his face.

These months through Ace was doing missions with Naruko. Until one day they were on a small island and decided to give him her final test. "Fight me Ace."

As she said that Ace was confused. All he knew what was going on was that they went to this island for a new mission. Yet the island was a small one with a pair of trees and a large beach. "What?" Asked the black haired youth as he was confused at her suddenly challenging him.

"I want you to fight me." She spoke out her usual smile was gone this time a serious expression was on her face as she faced Ace. " I want to see how strong you have become in the last six months when you have been under my service."

Yet as she said that Ace gained a deadpanned expression at the proclamation of her having him in her service as if she was some kind of mob boss with him being her right hand man. "Oh... okay?"

When he said that he did activate his flames but did not expect the torrent of water to be slapped in his chest causing him to be sent in a sand dune. While the water did affect him he did stood up quickly and now his whole body was engulfed in flames vaporizing the water on his chest.

"Alright then!" He shouted out before crossing his fingers and they started to flow with emitting fire. "Jujika!" ((Cross Fire)) He shouted out before the signal appeared on Naruko right above her breasts before a large cross of flames was sent towards her.

Naruko herself slapped the palms of her hands together in front of her almost as If she was going to pray yet in return the sea water that was only ten meter of distance between them made a wall in front of her stopping the flames. Yet a large portion of the water was vaporize which in return made a cloud of steam. This blinded the girl causing her to close her eyes and listen carefully.

"Hibashira!" ((Fire pillar)) At that a pillar of fire was sent downward towards the girls location. From ace his point of view he saw the shadow of the girl down in the steam while he was high in the air being held up by a jet of flames. As his fire seemed to strike the shade he smiles yet gained a shocked expression once he felt a drip of water on his exposed back.

This caused him to swiftly turn around only to be met with a Haki infused boot of the girl at his back sending him to the sand. "Good job Ace, you knew I would block with water so you could have a cloud of steam around me. And then when I am blind you strike." She said smiling as she landed on the water near ace.

Ace himself probably did not hear the girl as his head was buried in the sand and his ass was in the air.

Looking at the way Ace was in the send Naruko herself could not help herself but giggle lightly at him. Yet this moment of her laughter distracted her of the sudden explosion of Sand and Ace now sitting in a small hole of sand while having his fingers pointed at her as if they were guns. "Higan!" (( Fire gun)) He shouted.

From his fingers a barrage of small fire bullets were sent in the white haired girl direction. Moving quickly she jumped to the side yet the fire stream followed her so she opted to run around the sitting Ace until she was at his back causing him to stop his fire as he could not turn anymore. "Water wave!" Shouted the girl.

Having her left arm and hand open, she had it directed to Ace until a strong wave of water was sent in his direction. Acting quickly Ace jumped forward from his position causing the water to hit the sand. Quickly turning around he readied himself to make his comeback. Yet what he did not expect was that the girl was suddenly right in front of him and took a hold of his left shoulder and shouted out. "Water prison!"

This caused Ace to be suddenly surrounded by a orb of water that quickly became filled with it taking all the air from him while also halting all his Fruit powers. Once he tried to focus less on fighting the water pressure he saw Naruko standing in font of him smiling while having her hand placed on the orb.

Ace glared at the girl before it slowly turned into a look of defeat yet with a small smile on his face.

The orb exploded causing Ace to land on the ground while breathing loudly.

Laying on the ground he kept trying to regain his breath while looking in the sky before the white haired girl would hang over him and smirk while speaking out. "I win."

**That evening on the island.**

After their fight Naruko had decided that they should camp there for the night and move the next day to the location of the Mobydick.

At the moment Naruko and Ace sat at a fire which Ace so generously lighted. At the moment thick sea snake was being roasted over the fire through a stick in its body. Naruko happily played with a small orb of water. Throwing it around as if it were a ball. While ace himself seemed lost in his thoughts while looking into the fire.

After a while of this going on Naruko had enough of the silence and stood up while placing her hands on her hips. "Eh, Ace wake up will ya. You are brooding too much." As she said that she expected to get an angry reaction of him yet he did not reply not react to her comment. He merely kept his gaze on the fire.

Knowing this was now the Ace she had worked together with for halve a year she walked toward him before sitting next to him and asked this time in a more concerned voice. "Ace, what is wrong?"

Ace took a moment to look at the fire before closing his eyes and turns his gaze to her and spoke out. "Do... Do you think it was a mistake of me being born?" As he asked that Naruko raised her brow at that question as she stood up and once again placed her hand on her hips. Yet this position did give Ace a chance to look underneath her skirt. Yet he kept his eyes on hers as he had no mind on that at the moment.

"Baka, What makes you say such a stupid thing?!" Asked the girl as she glared down at the boy before he spoke up again.

"Tsk, never mind forget it." As he said that he tried to turn away from her yet a swift hit to his skull interrupted his movement. Having her hand now on his head she would forcefully turn his head into her direction. "Ace, why?"

As he was about to shout at her to leave it be he looked in her eyes, and they instead of a fire of anger or rage held concern and sadness. So finally decided to speak out why. "It is because... of my dad. He and the old man... they were enemies. And everything he has done led to me growing up with out a mother." As he said that he managed to move his head away again and looked at the fire.

Yet the shadow now in front of him stopped him from looking into the flames as Naruko now sat in front of him. "Who is your Dad then? Because it does not matter Ace."

Ace stood up and with his reaction and temper the fire behind Naruko started to rise as well as he spoke up. "Because my dad is the blasted Gol D. Roger!" He spoke out with an angry tone before he slowly calmed down and sat down again in the sand. While trying to look anywhere but Naruko.

Naruko herself remained seated the whole time and sighed deeply. "I see... So what? It does not matter who your dad is." As Ace was ready to reply to that she interrupted him. "Old man does not care either." Ace looked at her for a moment before Naruko sighed and spoke out again. "He would probably say something like this."

Her face started to resemble that of Whitebeard as she spoke out with a deep tone. "We are all children of the sea." As she was done she would smile at Ace. Ace in return would glare at her and shout out.

"Shut up. What do you know about my life hu?!" Shouted out while glaring at her.

Naruko in return just sighed and spoke out. "Only a bit... But I do know one thing." As she said that she smiled up at him brightly. "I know you are my brother." As she said that she smiled brightly at him.

Ace looked angerly at her not sure what to do. Yet now looking at her he almost saw a image of a young black haired boy sitting where Naruko was. Yet as soon as it appeared the image disappears again. Once that happened his anger slowly faded away and a small smile appeared on his face.

**Next day**

The next morning they were on a small boat with a sail on it as they made their way back. Ace used his fire as a booster behind them to speed the ride up.

After a while of this Naruko order Ace to stop, and did as he was told. "What is it Naruko?"

Naruko leans against the railing and smiles lightly. "We have been missing an commander for the second division. And with everything you have been doing and the amount of faith you give off to the other member... I think you would become a great Commander of Dad's fleet."

As she said this Ace had a confused expression at that. "What? A commander? Are you sure?"

Nodding at him she spoke out. "Of course Ace-kun. I have spoken with my dad about it. And he did seem to like the idea of you becoming an commander." As she smiled while having her eyes closed she would await his response but did not get the one she was expecting.

"Ace-kun? When did I become Ace- kun." He asked with a teasing grin in her direction. Naruko herself gained a red hue on her cheeks and spoke out while stuttering.

"B-... Baka!((Idiot.)) Do not think too much about that you BAKA!" As she shouted that she sent a torrent of water in Ace his face which resulted in him being sent in the water. "Tsk, Baka." Yet while she was mumbling she could not help the small blush that was sticking on her cheeks to dissapear.

**On the Mobydick.**

Finally after three days on the small boat Naruko and Ace made it back to the ship. There they resumed with their lives as if nothing happened. That was until one of the crew members approached Ace and suggested for him to be come the second division commander of the whitebeard pirates.

Ace himself was not sure about all of this himself. While many did tell him he would make a perfect commander. He still had his doubts about it.

So in the evening he was leaning on the railing of she ship while looking at the sky debating if he should go to the captain and tell him about who is father was. He was caught off his musing though when Naruko walked up beside him and smiled. "Eh, you really should stop brooding Ace... it is so unlike you to brood this much."

Sighing lightly he would turn to her speak out. "I think... I should tell the old man about... my dad."

Naruko in return simply gave him a dumbfounded look. "Really this has you brooding so much? Bah you Baka, go in and tell him already!" As she said that she took a hold of his arm and threw him against the door of Whitebeard.

Sighing lightly he stood up and knocked on the door before entering.

**The next day.**

The whole crew of the Mobydick were gathered around. All of them holding a drink while raising it to Ace. Marco stood smiling while speaking out. "And now, Ace is officially the Second Division Commander!" shouted out Marco while everyone cheered at that.

Ace looked a bit dumbfounded at the spectacle but quickly brought out of it by the slender arm around his should, that belonged to Naruko. "Ey, Ace this celebration is for you! Make sure to stay away will you?" Ace looked at her with a small smile and was about to open his mouth to speak yet had a large piece of meat shoved in his mouth by the girl.

Ace simply started to chew on the large piece of meat, bone and all. Before swallowing it down. "Hey, Ace you should be careful when you eat food with a bone in it. You might choke." Spoke out a crew member while smiling at the now second division commander.

Yet Ace himself finally started to devour all the food in front of him as if he had not eaten in two years. Shortly after gulping down a whole bread with different kinds of meat he had his cheeks and throat filled with food. Slapping his hand against his chest Naruko handed him a drink while sitting beside him. "Baka you should not eat that fast. After all I made this all for you I would not want it to be just eaten in a whole."

Yet as she was done talking she turned her eyes back on Ace only to find him asleep. While the crew was about to shout out about him suddenly falling asleep. They stopped when they all felt a dark presence emanating from beside Ace. To be more precise from Naruko that sits beside him. "Ace~!"

Were the words of the white haired girl. Which caused Ace to wake up and turn to her in confusion. Before he noticed the once oh so sweet smile of the girl with the glaring face of the shinigami behind her. While a dark aura was emanating from her.

The coming weeks was filled with The new wanted poster of Ace speaking of his power and his position with the Whitebeard pirates.

It seems a new legend has been born.

**There we go... Well cya all...**

**Please gimmy a review I only got 1 PM from my last update but lots of favs and follows. :( I know I am greedy.**


	4. AN

**AN!**

**Yes, I know I did not want this to happen but it happens. :(**

**I am gonna take a 2 week break from writing as I have some things that got up IRL so I am sorry for letting you all wait for 2 weeks but I will not update for 2 weeks.**

**As to why? that is personal but it is family related so let's keep it on that okay?**

**As for the update content to be planned? **

**Fox Surrounded by banners The battle of the black water is the first incoming update. **

**Then it is the turn of my new story of Uzumaki in Westerose.**

**The angel of water will come as well but the other 2 stories will be updated first.**

**On A side note I want to thank all of you for the amount of support I got with my new story All those reviews, follows and favorites really brightend up my day.**

**When the next update comes I will replace the AN, for now I must say good bye.**


End file.
